Field
The present disclosure relates generally to wire connectors for terminating electrical wires. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to wire connectors for terminating electrical wires having binding terminals to facilitate electrically and mechanically engaging inserted electrical wires.
Description of the Related Art
Some electrical wiring devices have apertures in their rear faces for receiving a plug terminating a plurality of wires. The wires terminated by the plug are connected to existing building wires in any suitable manner, such as by a clamp receptacle or a twist-on wire connector. However, connecting each plug wire to a building wire with the twist-on wire connector, or similar device, requires time and skill to make the connection. Additionally, a significant amount of wire needs to be inserted in the electrical box when connecting the electrical receptacle to an electrical box. The large amount of wire can be difficult to pack into the electrical box with the electrical wiring device. Providing a plug that mates with an aperture in a rear surface of the electrical wiring device and terminates existing building wires through a push wire connection reduces time to install, and increase the area within an electrical box in which to pack electrical wires.